


heavy 'exercise'

by EngagedtomyCat



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngagedtomyCat/pseuds/EngagedtomyCat
Summary: Sooyoung wants to keep going but Jiwoo thinks otherwise.





	heavy 'exercise'

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere im so sorry i was bored :c

"S-Sooyoung..." Jiwoo was trying to keep her erratic breathing in check, cheeks flushed red. Sooyoung also had the same appearance as the younger girl but with less heavy breathing.

"We're not done yet, J-Jiwoo," Sooyoung let out a shaky breath, "I know you can handle more..."

Jiwoo slightly shook her head, trying to deny the older girl's impossible and ridiculous claims. She was about to pass out any at moment now.

"I can't d-do this any much longer!" Jiwoo almost shouts. Beads of sweat kept dripping from her forehead and her hair was so unruly that it could be mistaken as a bird's nest from a quick glance.

"I can't--"

.

.

.

"--RUN ANY MORE!" Jiwoo finally collapsed onto the tracks. Sooyoung only sighed in dissapointment. She walked on over to Jiwoo and crouched down so she could be on the same eye level with the exhausted girl.

"Geez, Jiwoo! We didn't even run that much," Sooyoung handed a bottle of mineral water to the latter in which she quickly drank all the remaining water in a single gulp, "You're overreacting."

"Excuse me?!" Jiwoo finally snapped. "That was five freaking laps," Jiwoo was pointing her finger at Sooyoung accusingly, "FIVE WHOLE FREAKING LAPS. NONSTOP. And you say I'm overreacting?"

Sooyoung managed to only shrug her shoulders in response. She didn't think it was a big deal. Jiwoo could only scoff in response and shook her head in utter disbelief. Her girlfriend was a total maniac.

"Remind me why am I running with you again?"

"Uhh, to prepare for ISAC? Duh." Sooyoung replied while wiping the sweat on her neck with a small cloth. Jiwoo raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"But... I thought the company wasn't letting us participate this year?"

Sooyoung tutted and waved her index finger in front of the younger girl. "It was never confirmed, was it?"

"Well, I guess--"

"See! There's still a chance and I am going to prove to everyone there that Loona can be athletic too! We're going to win every event there!" Sooyoung said, brimming with confidence.

Jiwoo eyed the older girl suspiciously. "But I don't see any reason why you chose _me_ specifically than the other members to join in with you on this torture."

Sooyoung fake gasped at her girlfriend's cold tone. "Of course it had to be _you_! You're my _wonderful_ **girlfriend** who would support me in anything I do," Sooyoung looked the other way and quietly muttered under her breath, "And everybody else had plans and wasn't willing to join me so you were my last resort."

"Aha!" Jiwoo shouted accusingly, "I knew there was a catch somewhere!"

"Oh come on! You don't mind this at all, right?" Sooyoung asked, already on her feet to start running again.

"I could be relaxing at the dorms eating tubs of strawberry ice-cream if it weren't for--" Jiwoo flailed her arms around in an exaggerated manner, "This!"

Sooyoung could see how upset Jiwoo was and it started to have an effect on her. She realised she wasn't being considerate of her girlfriend. She felt bad. Jiwoo kept walking in circles, listing out all the things she could've done but finally stopped when Sooyoung was standing quietly on her own, right hand rubbing over left arm.

"Sorry. I didn't know you hated running with me that much."

Jiwoo widened her eyes and quickly ran to face Sooyoung. "What? No, I never said that Sooyoungie!" she cupped the taller girl's cheeks and stood on her toes to lightly peck her on the lips. Sooyoung wasn't convinced yet, her eyes still droopy with sadness. Jiwoo didn't like to see her girlfriend sulk.

"Hey, look. I didn't mean any of that, alright? I like running with you, even though if it's tiring," Jiwoo flashed her charming toothy grin that Sooyoung adored, "I still get to spend more time with you while geting fit! Ain't it great?"

Sooyoung was starting to smile as well but she tried to not let it show. "You're not mad with me then?"

Jiwoo shook her head. "How could I ever be mad at you?"

"Then we can run some more then?"

 _What_.

Sooyoung was looking at Jiwoo expectantly with her puppy eyes. What the hell, she wasn't supposed to look _cute_! Wasn't she too old for this? Nonetheless, Ha Sooyoung was hard to say no to. Jiwoo sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I guess I could go for a _little_ longer."

Sooyoung's face immediately lit up and she clapped her hands excitedly. "Great! Let's go for _another_ six rounds so we can build up our stamina and increase our speed!"

Jiwoo was probably, wait no, **definitely** going to be on a stretcher by the end of this day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bet some of you thought of they were doing other 'things' at the beginning xD Pls leave kudos or comments if you liked this!
> 
> Lets be moots!=> @tiredorbit


End file.
